Como aman las mantis religiosas
by sakuramar21
Summary: Mi vida es la constante necesidad a tu llamado, me seduces con tus extrañas formas, estoy tan perdido sin ti, solo amame como lo hacen las mantis religiosas y cumple mi capricho de morir por tus manos. Yaoi (o shonen ai) Yata/Saru...


**QUERIDA PERSONA QUE LEERAS ESTO: MUCHAS GRACIAS : )**

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

Basado en el comportamiento de las hembras de los insectos comúnmente conocidos como mantis religiosas en el que a grandes rasgos la hembra de mayor tamaño a trae al macho para la reproducción; antes del que el macho deposite en la hembra su semen, esta lo decapita, después de que el cuerpo decapitado del macho termina de depositar el esperma, la hembra devora el cuerpo restante. Para muchas personas esto podría parecer muy desagradable pero así se reproducen y otros amanera de broma dicen que es para que el macho no ande de infiel por ahí regando su código genético XD

**Advertencias:** (¿)posible mucho OCC(?), frases incoherente y sin sentido, frases o ideas repetitivas, otras cosas, faltas de ortografía. **Será una relación hombre/hombre (sin descripción de sexo explicito) si no te gusta hazme un favor y hazte un favor y no lo leas.**

Lo último que quiero es ofender a alguien, espero que no, aun así me disculpo por las molestias que pudiera causar, es decir si alguien lo lee XD

**Pareja:** Misaki/Saruhiko

}******[*************}*****************[Yata/Saru] **********************{**********{

_**Como aman las mantis religiosas**_

Podría expresar como empezó esto con un "haz aplicado un hechizo en mí", pero no soy creyente de esas estupideces, aun así tengo que admitir que hay algo extraño en la manera en la que siempre percibo en donde estas, desde el primer momento en que te conocí, mis ojos no pudieron apartarse de ti, de esa mirada altanera, de tu porte de gamberro fallido, de tu simple estúpida ridiculez y aun con todo lo imbécil que puedes llegar a ser, llamaste mi atención, algo que no es tan fácil de conseguir, pues casi todo me da igual, me atrapaste, ahora a pesar de todo no puedo y ni quiero liberarme de ti.

Sabes que soy tuyo por completo, y cuando estábamos juntos siempre te encargabas de recordarme que eras tú quien decidía lo que deberíamos de hacer, mis únicos escudos eran mi sarcasmo y mi indiferencia, pero nunca funcionaban siempre sabia como quebrarlos; y a pesar de que fuiste tú el primero en abandonarme por volverte parte de una manada, cortando por un tiempo con el cortejo ya que te sentiste atraído a un "animal superior", dejándome solo y perdido, pues tu fragancia no llegaba a mí y aunque era capaz de verte no te podía atraer a mí; siempre fuiste tú quien me llamaba, yo simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo, solo cuando te dije que me marchaba reaccionaste, había dolor e ira en tu mirada y lo supe, jamás me perdonarías y me harías pagar por mi osadía de abandonarte sin que tú fueras quien así lo haya decidido.

Siempre me gusto burlarme de ti por tu estatura, decirte enano es una de las maneras más fáciles de sacarte de quicio, además de llamarte virgen y pronunciar tu nombre MI~SA~KI; eres enano de eso no hay duda, pero para mí, aunque jamás lo expresaré, siempre serás condenadamente enorme, en mi espacio todo lo llenas tu, mi mente no es mía pues hay más de ti que de cualquier otro ser vivo o cosa, mis ojos siempre te buscan, no hay rincón de mi que no esté lleno de ti, me obsesionas de una manera dolorosamente enfermiza, eres tan inmenso que no puedo recordar mi vida antes de conocerte, así es como me has convertido y soy de ti. Me llamas con la estúpida luz de tus ojos, la energía de tu risa, esa personalidad tan infantil y extrovertida, en realidad son tus estúpidas feromonas las que me indican donde estas, me clamas con ellas, mi mundo siempre gira en torno a ti, no hay manera de escapar, me has elegido como tu pareja, a esa a la que has de devorar, no me quejo, es más lo anhelo con todas mis ansias.

Al principio me llamabas sin ser consciente del todo, pero sería una tontería creer que lo hacías ingenuamente, veo en tus ojos el reconocimiento de tu llamado, sabes la influencia que ejerces en mi, nada es por azar contigo, no importa que muchos te crean ingenuo e inocente, en parte lo eres pero no siempre, sobre todo y especialmente no conmigo; pero eso me fascina, esas facetas a las que tu nombras asqueadamente escabrosas y oscuras, esas que no te gustan para nada, pero que igual disfrutas mostrándomelas y a mí me encantan; te gusta seducirme, con esa sutiliza que es impropia de ti, tan sutil que me costó ver que en realidad no eran alucinaciones mías, como te gustaba hacerme creer; me vuelves loco, no hay nada más en esta vida tuya por que mía ya no es, solo soy lo que has dejado, arrasaste con todo lo mío, dejaste a flote solo una cubierta llena de ti, a veces creo que solo soy el reflejo de tu necesidad, pues siempre quisiste que alguien te viera como yo lo hago, como me enseñaste a verte; soy un ferviente esclavo de tus deseos, solo eso existe para mi, estoy a la disposición de lo que tú quieras, sabes que me puedes quebrar todas las veces que quieras y cada parte será solo de ti, mi vida es la constante necesidad de tu llamado, a eso has reducido mi persona, perdón tu persona.

Misaki, de estúpido no tienes nada, te gusta verme perdido de ti, esto, lo que realmente sea esto, lo disfrutas tanto, que estoy dudando si algún día terminará, a veces (siempre y sobre todo conmigo) puedes ser más calculador y manipulador que cualquiera.

Eres tan visceral y cínico Misaki, cuando te "traicione" no me querías cerca de ti, pero aun así me seguías llamando aun con más fuerza que antes, aun con más insistencia, no dejas que otros ocupen mis pensamientos, no soportas la idea de que otros interrumpan tu llamado, y cuando estoy cerca de terminar este estúpido cortejo, tú, te apartas y me dejas con ganas, me dejas suspendido e idiotizado, esas formulas químicas que aplicas para controlarme funcionan bien, no hay manera de contrarrestarlas; eres tu el que controla este cortejo, eres tu quien le pondrá final y yo al fin seré feliz, porque Misaki estoy tan cansando y fastidiando, pues me exiges fidelidad y tu no lo cumples, "ese animal" que no te hace caso no te deja, el te tiene en su manada y tu eres feliz solo así, con una simple mirada de sus ojos ambar, o con un asentimiento de su estúpida cabeza, pero él no te ve de la misma manera que tu lo vez, y eso te fastidia, te confunde, te asusta y te irrita de igual manera pero lo más irracional o no, es que te desquitas conmigo, pues su indiferencia te hace daño y tu amor salvaje necesita desahogarse; yo estoy arto quiero acabar con esto rápido, Misaki se benevolente por una vez y acaba con este ritual masoquista y sádico, déjame morir entre tus brazos, cumple mi deseo y mátame cuando esté cerca del final.

Pero se bien que solo me queda esperar el día en que decidas que me puedo reunir contigo, no me importa que sea un instante, aunque me arranques la cabeza después y luego devores el resto de mi cuerpo, con gusto te daré mi todo, mi querido Misaki, estoy supeditado a tu cortejo, a tu llamado, a ver como atraes a otros antes que a mí, pero estoy casi seguro que solo a mi me demostraras ese amor único, ese amor "fiel", ese amor perfecto que será solo mío, pues es mi deseo que me mates, que todo lo mío (tuyo) sea parte de ti (regrese a ti).

Sé que eres como esos animales que prefieren matar a su pareja antes de compartirla con otra más, mi estúpido y querido Misaki, solo estas esperando para ver si alguien me quiere apartar de ti, para reclamarme, para matarme con tu amor, como las mantis religiosas, pero no, porque ellas no son tan crueles como lo eres tu mi insensible Mi~sa~ki~~.

}******[*************}*****************[Yata/Saru] **********************{**********{

**Si llegaste hasta aquí gracias por leerlo : )**

NOTA O ¿NO?: Por si las moscas(jajaja) según mi mente retorcida (o no tanto XD) Misaki es la hembra (no porque sea femenino o delicado o algo por el estilo, que tampoco sería un insulto o una ofensa, al menos no para mí) por que el mantiene el control en la amistad o pseudo amistad de esos dos, pues Saru, hasta donde entendí, siempre está al pendiente de Misaki para buscarle pelea (para llamar su atención que va) pero si este no le hace caso (no lo pela XD), pues pasa completamente desapercibido (una de las razones por las que se fue de Homra) y solo hasta que Yata quiere "verle" es que pelean, discuten _o lo que sea_ (para mi Saru es taaaaaaan triste y melancólico…a veces XD) y me pareció muy similar al cortejo y reproducción de las mantis religiosas pues los machos siempre estarán a la espera de las hembras por más que ya la hayan localizado, si estas no los llaman no más no (como también en otras especies entre ellas las de los humanos, solo que sin la decapitación y el canibalismo…o no por lo general XD)

**Si leíste la nota espero no haberte aburrido o algo peor jajajaja (a veces me doy demasiada importancia x3)… Aun así y de nuevo:**

**Muchas gracias : )**


End file.
